


Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

by killerxcanaries



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist, Marriage Proposal, Max Richman Loves Zoey Clarke, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoey Clarke Loves Max Richman, clarkeman endgame, heart songs, max sings to zoey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxcanaries/pseuds/killerxcanaries
Summary: "Zoey Clarke woke up that morning and instantly felt like something was different than usual. She couldn't exactly put a finger on what it was, and the difference didn't exactly feel like a bad difference, per se, but something just felt...different."-----Max spent the day confessing just how much Zoey means to him before popping the question later that night.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> i've been giving you all a lot of angst fics lately, so i thought i could (attempt) to make up for that by giving you a completely-fluff-filled, absolutely-no-angst fic. i rewrote so many parts of this and it still ended up being not even close to what i had first pictured it being like, but i hope you all enjoy it :)

Zoey Clarke woke up that morning and instantly felt like something was different than usual. She couldn't exactly put a finger on what it was, and the difference didn't exactly feel like a _bad_ difference, per se, but something just felt... _different_.

She rubbed her eyes with one hand, letting out a soft yawn before snuggling into Max's arms even further. Max's arm moved to wrap around Zoey's waist tighter before Max leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Zoey's bare shoulder, smiles on both of their faces.

"Good morning, babe," Max whispered, making Zoey somehow smile even wider.

"Good morning, handsome."

Max started peppering kisses across her shoulder and up her neck, and Zoey turned slightly to press her lips against his, both of their eyes shut. After they pulled back Zoey opened her eyes, finding Max smiling down at her with more love in his eyes than she had ever seen before.

"God, I love you so much," he whispered, and Zoey felt as if her heart was going to absolutely combust.

"I love you so much more, Max."

Max leaned down to press his lips against hers again before she heard the slow background music of a song begin to play, pulling away with a laugh as she rolled onto her back to look over at Max.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Zoey wrapped her arms around Max's neck as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, huge smiles on both of their faces before Max sat up and continued singing.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Max got out of the bed and began opening up the curtains, making Zoey cringe as she covered her eyes with a laugh at the brightness that was suddenly being brought into the room.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

Max sat back down next to Zoey as the redhead sat up, placing a hand on the girl's knee and bringing the other up to tuck a piece of hair behind Zoey's ear as he continued singing.

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Zoey stared at Max for a few moments, making Max furrow his eyebrows as he examined her expression.

"I just sang something to you, didn't I?" he asked, and Zoey let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, yeah you did. And it was really cute."

"Well, so are you," Max said as he leaned forward to peck Zoey's lips. "But seriously, how big of a fool did I just make out of myself?"

"You sang me a song about how much you're in love with me. You didn't make a fool out of yourself, Max. I loved it, and I'm so in love with you it's insane," she said, and Max laughed softly at how happy the girl in front of him was.

She's had a rough past few years, he knew that, but even before all of the craziness started up Max had never seen the redhead even _close_ to being as happy as she currently seemed.

"I love seeing you this happy, it's a really good look on you," Max whispered, and Zoey wrapped her arms around Max in a tight hug.

"It's all because of you, Max."

The two got up out of bed and made their way into the kitchen. They had been living together for over a year now, Zoey having moved into Max's apartment because it was more spacious for them both. Max started frying sausages while Zoey put pieces of white bread into the toaster before grabbing juice to pour into their cups. Just as Zoey was setting the cups down on the table she heard the beginning of yet another heart song, letting out a soft laugh as she turned back around to see Max flipping the sausages.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but, boy, if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Max turned away from the stovetop and began to dance around the kitchen, his happiness radiating off of his body and making Zoey's body feel like it was going to explode with the love and happiness that filled her own.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

Max walked around the kitchen island, taking Zoey's hand and spinning her around, her laughter echoing around the room as she enjoyed the carefree attitude Max seemed to have that morning.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

After Max let go of Zoey's hands she walked over to the stove to work on the food, as Max had left everything completely untouched and still-cooking on the stove in his musical phase. She noticed that everything was almost done, and was about to grab two plates when Max came to stand right in her way, a goofy smile on his face.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Max reached into the cabinet and pulled out two plates for both of them, dancing over to pull the toast out of the toaster and holding them near the pan for Zoey to put the eggs and sausages on.

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Zoey took the plates from Max and set them down on the table as Max began to dance around the table, making her shake her head with a huge smile on her face.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Max walked around the rest of the table to stand directly in front of Zoey, staring into her eyes as if his life depended on it.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

As the final notes of the song rang out Max found himself seated beside Zoey, and she shook her head softly as she looked at him.

"You just sang to me again, Max," Zoey said, unable to hide the love and giddiness out of her voice.

Max looked up at her in shock, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't anything bad...right?"

"No, no, it was really beautiful, actually. It was uh...something about how that was my song, and how wonderful your life is because I'm in it?"

Max thought to himself for a minute before it clicked.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

"Yeah, Max, it was that one," Zoey said softly.

Max began to sing the next part slowly, leaning over until his forehead was almost touching Zoey's.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Max smiled softly before pressing his lips against hers, both of them pulling away reluctantly to eat their food.

"You know, I don't know what's up with you today, but I love it," Zoey said while looking down at her food and putting a little bit of the eggs onto her fork.

Max smiled to himself as he watched the love of his life before looking down at his plate himself, the warm feeling in his body never even trying to leave.

After Max and Zoey had put on clothes for the day, they grabbed their belongings that were needed before exiting the apartment, Zoey locking it behind them. Zoey was headed towards the SPRQPoint building and Max was headed towards his and Mo's restaurant that had been very successful, but they always made sure to leave the house early so that they could stop at the Golden Gate Grind for their daily coffee runs every morning and so that Max could walk Zoey to work, which he insisted on doing.

They both owned cars and knew that they could be using them, but whenever it was nice enough to walk they always preferred to take the more active route, giving them time to stroll and walk off any stress that the impending day might have put on either of their shoulders.

Max ordered both of their coffees and they began to walk out of the coffee shop when Zoey heard more instrumental music. She looked around at first, expecting it to be a random person walking along the sidewalk to begin singing, but it was actually Max again.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Zoey let out a content sigh as she watched Max dance around in front of her, knowing that nothing in the world that could happen at work that day could ever manage to put her in a bad mood after hearing not _one_ , not _two_ , but now _three_ heart songs from Max, just in that morning alone.

_And darling, I will be loving you till we're seventy_

_And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how_

"God, I love you," Zoey whispered to herself as Max brought her hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to it.

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well me, I fall in love with you every single day_

_I just wanna tell you I am_

Max dropped Zoey's hand and spun around so that he was walking backwards in front of her, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

_So honey, now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud_

_And maybe we found love right where we are_

"Yeah, we really did," Zoey whispered as Max started walking on the other side of her now, one arm wrapped around her waist.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how_

Zoey leaned over and pressed a kiss to Max's cheek, not wanting to disturb his song but also wishing that she was expressing her feelings towards him at that moment in time as well.

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_And maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

Zoey slipped her hand into Max's and he squeezed it tighter, spinning her around before they went back to walking again.

_That, baby, now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud_

_And maybe we found love right where we are_

Max stopped walking, wrapping his arms around Zoey and dipped her, pulling Zoey back up and pecking her lips before they continued walking, a soft laugh slipping from Zoey's lips at how happy Max seemed to be that day.

_So baby, now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

Max and Zoey arrived at SPRQPoint and Zoey was somehow smiling even wider than she had been all morning, wrapping her arms around Max's neck and pressing her lips to his.

"God, I love hearing your voice," she whispered after pulling away so their foreheads were touching.

"Did I really just sing to you again?"

"You did," Zoey said quietly, pecking Max's lips again.

"Any clue of the song?" Max asked, and Zoey paused to think about it for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure it was Ed Sheeran?" she asked, and Max's eyes went wide, making her laugh softly. "What? You played his songs around the apartment a lot, and I remember you saying they were his songs. It's the one that you walked around singing to me for like, a whole week non-stop."

"Babe," Max laughed, "I walked around that week singing most of Ed Sheeran's love songs to you."

Zoey let out a playful sigh, opening her mouth as she began to sing the last line of the song.

_And maybe we found love right where we are_

Max smiled, pressing his lips against Zoey's before pulling back and pecking her forehead.

"Thinking Out Loud. And I give you a ton of credit, that _was_ an Ed Sheeran song. You're getting a lot better at this thing."

Zoey playfully hit Max's arm, both of them laughing softly.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you all day, I should probably head in there soon. The fourth floor's not gonna manage itself, unfortunately, and I'm still a little afraid of what things would get to be up there if I'm not around."

"Don't worry about it, Zo. I should get going too, don't wanna leave Mo waiting too long for me."

Zoey laughed softly, pressing her lips back to Max's once more before reluctantly pulling away.

"We're still on for dinner tonight, right?" Max called, and Zoey nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Zoey had managed to get out of work earlier than expected, heading towards Max and Mo's restaurant to surprise them both. Even though Zoey no longer lived in the apartment across from Mo's- which he had instantly changed into a walk-in closet a lot quicker than she had expected him to- the three still hung out a lot, alternating between which apartment they would all hang out at.

Zoey entered the restaurant and walked through the vicinity, heading towards Max and Mo's offices. Zoey knocked on the door, opening it slowly and watching as Max's eyes went wide and a smile formed on his face.

"Zoey, hey." 

"Hey," she said softly, walking into Max's office and pressing her lips against his.

"I was just finishing up here and then was going to meet you at SPRQPoint."

Zoey shrugged, smiling softly as she sank down in the spinning chair at Max's desk, whirling herself around slowly.

"I told the team this morning that the sooner they finished their work for the day, the earlier they could leave, and they took the advice. I waited until everyone left and then left early myself."

"That's so cool," he said with a smile, and she nodded.

Max finished up his work quickly before throwing his jacket on and grabbing his bag. Zoey got up and Max wrapped an arm around her waist, smiles on both of their faces as they left and started heading towards the restaurant that their reservation for the night was placed at.

"How was work today? Did that presentation go well?" Max asked, and Zoey smiled wider.

"It was _really good_ , Max. And the presentation went well too. The team is almost done with everything already, which is insane. They've all been working so well with each other lately and it's awesome to see."

"That's awesome, Zo."

"How was work for you?" she asked, looking up at Max when she received no reply. "Max?" 

Zoey heard the beat of a heart song starting up, letting out a soft sigh as a smile formed on her face. 

_I met you in the dark_

_You lit me up_

_You made me feel as though_

_I was enough_

_We danced the night away_

_We drank too much_

_I held your hair back when_

_You were throwing up_

Max continued to walk alongside Zoey, his hand in hers the entire time. Max began to walk around Zoey, making her laugh as she stopped short, Max wrapping an arm around Zoey's waist on the other side of her as they began to walk again.

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I was stone cold sober_

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

_And you asked me to stay over_

_I said, I already told ya_

_I think that you should get some rest_

_I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_

_'Cause I played it cool_

_When I was scared of letting go_

_I knew I needed you_

_But I never showed_

_But I wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

Max leaned down and pressed his lips against Zoey's as they stopped on the sidewalk to wait for traffic pass, Zoey's arms wrapping around Max's neck. As the light turned red and they were able to cross the street, Max slipped his hand back into Zoey's and started pulling her alongside him, making Zoey let out a frustrated sigh. 

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

_I'll bring you coffee_

_With a kiss on your head_

_And I'll take the kids to school_

_Wave them goodbye_

_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

Zoey's eyes went wide and she looked over at Max as he sang about them having kids together, Max shrugging with a wide smile that she reciprocated herself. 

_When you looked over your shoulder_

_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

_I wanna dance with you right now, oh_

_And you look as beautiful as ever_

_And I swear that everyday you'll get better_

_You make me feel this way somehow_

"Max," she whispered, shaking her head softly as she wished that she could tell him how she felt, but knew that he still wasn't done singing yet

_I'm so in love with you_

_And I hope you know_

_Darling your love is more_

_Than worth its weight in gold_

_We've come so far my dear_

_Look how we've grown_

_And I wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

_I wanna live with you_

_Even when we're ghosts_

_'Cause you were always there for me_

_When I needed you most_

Zoey wrapped Max in a tight hug, shutting her eyes as she heard him begin to sing right into her ear. 

_I'm gonna love you till_

_My lungs give out_

_I promise 'til death we part_

_Like in our vows_

_So I wrote this song for you_

_Now everybody knows_

_That it's just you and me_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Oh, just say you won't let go_

Zoey shook her head after they had pulled out of the hug, making a look of confusion pop up on Max's face.

"I won't, Max," she said softly, making him even more confused.

"What are you talking about, Zoey? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect. You just sang another love song to me about how you want us to live together forever and how you wanted me to say that I wouldn't let go, and I wouldn't even dream of getting rid of you, Max."

Max smiled softly, pressing his lips against Zoey's.

"I wouldn't dream of getting rid of you either, Zoey," he said softly before kissing her again.

Max laughed softly as they both walked inside the restaurant hand in hand.

"You know, with all of this singing that you're saying I'm doing today, I'm starting to think you might be making at least some of this up."

Zoey held her other hand up in surrender, a smile on her face.

"I'm not, alright? If I was making it up, I'd say that you were making a fool out of yourself while attempting to serenade me with the chicken dance, or something along those lines."

"Really, the chicken dance? I mean, when we get home later I can try it, but I can't guarantee I can do a good job of serenading you with a dance to a song that has no words to it..." Max trailed off, Zoey hitting his arm playfully as they both laughed.

"Oh, shut up. You know I was kidding."

After dinner was over the two put their jackets back on, heading outside. Zoey went to step towards the direction of their apartment when Max started walking with her in the other direction, making Zoey furrow her brows.

"Uh...Max? I know that you had a glass of wine but I didn't think that one glass would make you drunk enough to not even realize that you were walking in the opposite direction of our place."

Max laughed softly, shaking his head.

"I'm completely sober right now, don't worry, Zo. I wanna take you somewhere.  
  
They walked hand in hand, Zoey swinging their hands between them back-and-forth and making Max smile as he looked back over at her.

"You're adorable," he said, making a blush form on Zoey's face as she laughed softly.

"So are you, Max."

"Happy anniversary, Zo," Max said softly after a few moments, and she looked over at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"Max, today isn't our anniversary..." she trailed off with a soft laugh, and he simply shrugged as he looked back at her.

"It's not the anniversary of the first day we started dating, but it's the anniversary of the first day that we met each other and the day I fell in love with you."

Zoey smiled softly, realizing that it _was_ the anniversary of the day they had first met each other at SPRQPoint. Zoey reached up and pecked Max's cheek, smiling wider.

"It was the first day I fell in love with you too, Max. And even though I tried to tell myself that we could only be friends and that was it, things didn't exactly seem to turn out that way, huh?" Zoey asked with a soft laugh that Max joined in on.

"I mean, I don't know about you, but I would hope that you don't consider us to be just friends anymore..." Max trailed off with a smirk, and Zoey hit his arm as she began to laugh harder.

"You're an idiot. Obviously I don't just think of you as a friend, Max."

"Phew, that's a relief," he joked, leaning down to kiss her lips briefly as they continued walking and Zoey rested her head against Max's arm. 

Zoey noticed that they had been heading towards one of the trails that Max and Zoey would sometimes walk along together, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. The two eventually approached the bench that Max and Zoey had been sitting on when Max had given Zoey the ring that she still wore on her right hand from the first day she had gone to work after Mitch had died. Zoey looked down at the ring on her hand, smiling softly as she remembered how she had actually thought it had been powerful in giving her a not-so-bad day that actually seemed to end on somewhat of a high note in comparison to the day she had imagined it being like. 

Max looked over at Zoey and smiled nervously to himself, discreetly taking a deep breath before letting it out. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pressed play on the audio recording on his phone, a huge smile forming on his face as Zoey looked up at Max in question as he began to sing.

_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

Zoey felt as if the wind had gotten knocked out of her as Max sat her down on the bench in the same spot she had been in upon receiving the first ring from him years ago.

_Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_  
_No one will know_  
_Oh, come on, girl_  
_Who cares if we're trashed_  
_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_And it's on, girl_

Zoey tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she watched Max serenade her, a huge-but-shocked smiled on her face. _Of course_ , she wanted to marry Max one day. And would she say yes this instant if he got down on one knee and asked her? Definitely. But Max was confessing that he wanted to marry her one day through a heart song, and that made Zoey feel almost guilty in the fact that she now knew that Max was planning on proposing one day and she had inadvertently ruined the surprise for herself with her powers. 

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Max sat down on the bench next to Zoey, slipping his hand in hers and trailing his thumb over her knuckles before standing up and pulling her up with him, spinning Zoey a few times before pulling her into his arms. 

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you, oh_

Max began to slow dance with Zoey in his arms, allowing a nervous smile to form on his face when she wasn't looking at his face before pulling the same huge smile back onto his face as soon as she was again.

_I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing, like ooh_  
_So what you wanna do?_  
_Let's just run, girl_  
_If we wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool_  
_No, I won't blame you_  
_It was fun, girl_

Max sat Zoey back down on the bench and knelt down on both knees in front of her, clasping his hands together and pretending to plead, making her laugh softly. 

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Max stood up and began to dance again, his heart swelling at the glint of happiness and excitement that was in Zoey's eyes as she watched him. 

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

Max pulled Zoey up one last time to dance with him, her soft laughter ringing through the quiet area. 

_Just say, "I do..."_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby_  
_Just say, "I do..."_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

Zoey sat back down on the bench in the same spot once more, and Max began to dance around the bench, ending up right in front of her again as he sang the very last line.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Max ended up down on one knee in front of Zoey, looking at her with a confused look on his face as she shook her head slowly. He leaned down to re-tie the shoelace on his left shoe, just to mess with her a little longer.

"Max," she whispered, tears in her eyes, and he nodded slowly. "You just sang another heart song to me."

Max laughed softly, shaking his head as he looked back up at her.

"No I didn't, Zoey. And all of those songs all day? Those weren't heart songs either."

Zoey's eyebrows furrowed before her eyes went wide.

"W-What...what do you mean, ' _those weren't heart songs_ '?" 

Max shrugged, taking both of her hands in his.

"I mean, those weren't heart songs, Zoey. I may or may not have saved the background instrumental tracks to my phone that I have been playing while I sang to you all day?" 

Zoey let out a laugh, shaking her head.

"You're hilarious, Max."

"I sang the song 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley right when we had both woken up this morning. I sang 'Your Song' by Elton John while we made breakfast, or, more like, when I pretended to stop cooking and you finished the cooking for us both so that the food didn't burn. I sang 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran as I walked with you from the Golden Gate Grind to SPRQPoint. I sang 'Say You Won't Let Go' by James Arthur as we headed towards the restaurant for dinner. And I just sang the song 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars a few seconds ago."

Zoey sat there in shock, her eyes wide and the air feeling as if it wasn't even coming into her lungs at all. Max had _actually_ been singing to her all day. No heart songs, no accidental power glitches that might have been making it seem like Max was just singing non-stop against his will, he had _actually_ been singing to her in public all of those times. _How did she not see the weird looks strangers must have been giving them all day?_

"None of those songs were heart songs, Zo. And I know that the words in the song 'Marry You' say, 'I think I wanna marry you', but I don't think, I know. That was just the closest song that I could get to me saying...Zoey Clarke, will you marry me?" Max asked as he pulled out a box and opened it up, revealing a beautiful ring inside. 

The tears that were pooling in her eyes finally spilled down her cheeks, and she nodded her head. 

"Yes, Max. Of course," she exclaimed happily.

Max let out a soft laugh, tears forming his eyes as well.

"Really?" he all-but-whispered, and Zoey nodded faster.

"Really."

Max slipped the ring onto Zoey's left hand before pulling them both up, pressing their lips against each other's as if their lives depended on it. 


End file.
